Year Seven Heaven
by nimirum
Summary: Set in Harry’s seventh year. The tension between Harry and Professor Snape reaches its climax in the first Potions class of the year. Is this the end, or just the beginning?
1. Volatile Potions

Disclaimer:  
  
All characters from the Harry Potter world belong to the wonderful JK Rowling.   
  
Chapter 1 – Volatile Potions  
  
"Potter, my office NOW!" Professor Snape snarled at Harry, his piercing black eyes flashing dangerously.  
  
Harry stared back at Snape. "No." he replied defiantly. At this, Harry's classmates gasped in horror. First lesson of the new school year, and it looked like Harry was about to lose them a lot of house points. If Snape didn't kill him, the other Gryffindors would.   
  
Neville paled and looked as though he might faint. Even one or two of the Slytherins looked scared as they waited for their Head of House to respond.  
  
After a few moments of stunned silence, Snape grabbed Harry's arm, and dragged him into his office – slamming the door behind them so hard that several bottles fell off the shelves onto the classroom floor.  
  
Ron and Hermione gave each other horrified looks. Shouting and crashing could be heard from Snape's office, although the students outside couldn't make out what was being said. After a few minutes, everything went quiet – but Harry and Snape didn't reappear.  
  
Ten minutes passed in an uncomfortable silence, then Hermione went over to the door, knocked, and tried to open it – with no success. "Ron, I'm worried about Harry, I think we should fetch the Headmaster. I've never seen Professor Snape look that angry before"  
  
Ron looked a bit green, "I don't know Hermione; I think Snape would go ballistic if we called Dumbledore, it might make things worse."   
  
"And where is Professor Snape?" a familiar voice asked quietly from behind.   
  
Hermione looked relieved, "Oh, Professor Dumbledore, it's Harry, he and Professor Snape had an argument, oh it was awful, you see ...", she started, talking far too quickly, as she tried to explain what had happened earlier. The Headmaster raised a hand to stop the girl's rush of words, "All in good time, my dear. Where are they now?"  
  
The Headmaster instructed the class to remain seated, and opened the door with a flick of his wand. He entered the office, closing the door quietly behind him. A few minutes later, he emerged alone, with a serious look upon his face. "Ms Granger, Mr Malfoy please inform the other Professors that I wish all staff and students to make their way to the Great Hall immediately. The rest of you will make your way there now, and wait quietly until I arrive".   
  
"Is Harry okay? He …" Ron started to ask, the Headmaster looked at him and repeated kindly but firmly, "Please go to the Great Hall now", before returning to Snape's office.  
  
Fifteen minutes later, Dumbledore entered the Great Hall. Professors and students alike stared at him, wondering why they were there. The seventh year Gryffindors looked past the Headmaster, hoping to see Harry, but he wasn't there.  
  
After making his way to the head table, Dumbledore stood up, surveyed the room carefully and declared, "I have a grave announcement to make". 


	2. The Annoucement

Chapter 2 - The Annoucement  
  
All eyes were on a solemn-looking Dumbledore. "What I am about to say, must go no further than this room", Dumbledore said softly as he glanced around.   
  
"As the information is classified, you are all certainly aware that Voldemort once again attempted, and failed, to kill Harry Potter over the summer. The … ", Dumbledore paused, appearing to choose his words carefully, "enmity between Professor Snape and Mr Potter is well known, particularly after the unfortunate incident at the end of last year. Following a regrettable argument this morning, Professor Snape and Mr Potter cast a number of unforgivable curses at each other. The last to hit Mr Potter was 'avada kedavra'. Sadly, he didn't survive."  
  
At the Gryffindor table, Ron was aghast, looking as though he'd just been petrified, while Neville tried to comfort a tearful Hermione. At the head table, Hagrid sobbed loudly, sniffing into a handkerchief the size of a tablecloth.   
  
This was a tragic accident", Dumbledore raised his voice to be heard above the noise. "That man was a death eater!" exclaimed an extremely agitated Professor McGonagall, "Surely this was no accident!"  
  
Dumbledore placed a quieting hand on McGonagall's shoulder and continued, "We have no reason to suspect that Professor Snape was working for Voldemort". At this, a few Slytherins smirked knowingly at each other. "Professor Snape is in a bad way himself. He may have been acting in self-defence. If he makes a recovery, he will be helping the ministry with their enquiries and is not expected to return to Hogwarts in the immediate future".  
  
After a moment or two to regain his composure, the Headmaster continued, "As I'm sure many of you are aware, Harry Potter was to play an important role in the battle against Voldemort. Until we revise our strategy, it is crucial that Voldemort does not get to hear of Harry's death. The information must, therefore, not leave this room; I trust you will all comply with this request. Now, please return to your common rooms and stay there until further notice. There will be no further classes today" Sighing loudly, Dumbledore sat down, placing his head in his hands.  
  
Slowly, the students stood up from the tables, and headed towards their common rooms. Some students, mainly Slytherins, looked as though they'd just won the Quidditch cup. Most looked stunned, and left the hall in an unnatural silence.  
  
"Albus, how did it come to this?" asked a shaken Professor McGonagall. "Whatever happened over the summer? I know Harry spent most of the holidays here, I had hoped things would be better between them this year. Is all this really because of a grudge against James Potter?".   
  
Dumbledore walked towards the window, just in time to see an Eagle Owl heading away from the castle. "I'm afraid it's quite difficult to answer that, Minerva. You see, it's all rather complicated. Let's move to my office, I've called a meeting of the Order".  
  
Next: Start of the Summer 


	3. No place like Home

Thanks for the reviews!   
  
Re Harry's death – I couldn't possibly comment … yet ;-)   
  
Re Snape – I worship the ground upon which he stalks, so he has a good chance!  
  
A/N This chapter rewinds a little to explain how they got into this situation.  
  
Chapter 3 – No Place like Home  
  
There was nothing unusual about Harry Potter returning to 4 Privet Drive for the summer holidays, but after six years at Hogwarts, Harry no longer thought of Privet Drive as home.   
  
He understood why he had to return there. Professor Dumbledore had explained that he still had his mother's protection as long as he could call home the place where her blood still flowed. As Aunt Petunia was his mother's only other living relative, it meant another miserable summer with the Dursleys.   
  
Harry's real home was Hogwarts. It was the only place he ever remembered feeling as though he truly belonged. He loved the castle with its secret passages and moving stairways, the grounds, Hagrid's hut, the Quidditch pitch, the forbidden forest, and the nearby town of Hogsmeade. He sat alone in his room thinking about his life at Hogwarts, grateful that as Uncle Vernon was reluctant to argue too much with an almost-qualified Wizard, he'd been allowed, for once, to keep his books and his wand. As he looked at his homework, he felt homesick for Hogwarts. He missed it all, every last bit. Well, perhaps he didn't miss Snape and Malfoy too much, but even they would be better than the Dursleys.  
  
Ancient magic is a complicated thing, and nobody realised until it was too late, that the less Harry considered Privet Drive his home, the weaker his protection there. Unfortunately for Harry, it was Voldemort who was first alerted to the crumbling defences.  
  
-  
  
"Excellent work, Wormtail!" Voldemort was delighted, "if you were able to get under the house, the Potter boy's protection there must be coming to an end. You will be rewarded for this, my ratty little friend."   
  
Wormtail bowed, "thank you master".  
  
The other Death Eaters in Voldemort's inner circle celebrated too, all the time hating Wormtail for being the one to bring their master such good news.  
  
"When do you plan to attack the boy, master?" asked the Death Eater closest to Voldemort. "Tonight" replied Voldemort coldly, "I am certain there is a spy in our midst. You " - at this, the Death Eater's heartbeat raced, though outwardly nothing gave his anxiety away - Voldemort continued, "have taught the boy at Hogwarts, so I'm trusting you to know his weaknesses. You will apparate into the house with me."  
  
"Yes master, it will be my pleasure. Thank you for the honour" fawned the Death Eater, kissing the hem of his master's robes before returning to his place in the circle. "Oh shit!" he thought to himself.  
  
"Malfoy", Voldemort snapped at another Death Eater, "Apparate outside the house, and make sure the boy does not try to escape before joining us inside". "Of course, my lord" drawled Malfoy, furious that he wasn't amongst the select few accompanying Voldemort.  
  
With that, Voldemort and his faithful followers apparated to Little Whinging. 


	4. Privet Drive

Chapter 4 – Privet Drive  
  
Voldemort and his most loyal Death Eater appeared with a loud popping sound in the kitchen of number 4 Privet Drive. Petunia Dursley, who was putting the finishing touches to a desert, screamed, knocking the bowl off the worktop.  
  
"GET OUT OF MY KITCHEN YOU FREAKS" blustered Vernon Dursley, who was sitting at the kitchen table drinking a cup of tea, "I WILL NOT TOLERATE - ". Voldemort pointed his wand at Vernon Dursley, "avada kedavra" he said casually. With a green flash of light, Vernon Dursley was dead.   
  
Voldemort turned his attention to a very white, trembling Petunia Dursley, asking in a cold voice, "Where is the boy?" "B b boy?" stammered Petunia, thinking of her precious Duddykins.  
  
"Behind you, Tom", came Harry's cool response, just as Petunia fainted, crashing to the floor. Voldemort turned, to face Harry's wand. Harry recognised the Death Eater alongside Voldemort as Barty Crouch, who'd taught him Defence against the Dark Arts in his fourth year at Hogwarts. Of course, at the time Crouch was pretending to be Mad Eye Moody. Crouch had taken polyjuice potion all year, keeping Moody locked up in his trunk. "Crouch?" exclaimed Harry, "I thought you had a little Kiss from the Dementors!".  
  
"What's he talking about?" demanded Voldemort sharply, "how does he know who you are?". Before Crouch could answer, four more Death Eaters entered through the kitchen door, and more could be heard arriving in the Hallway. Harry was well and truly outnumbered. Despite his nerves, he kept his wand pointing firmly at Voldemort, even as the other Death Eaters moved to surround him, closing in with wands outstretched. "I think I'd even be pleased to see Snape right now", thought Harry as Lucius Malfoy and Barty Crouch grabbed him roughly, trying to take his wand.   
  
In the struggle, Harry felt something pressed into his hand. Then, a sudden lurch jolted his stomach giving him the uneasy but familiar feeling of being transported by portkey. The last thing he heard was a high pitched "Noooo!" from Voldemort, and he was alone in a cold, damp, dark room. There was no light, and no way out, but the way his scar was burning, Voldemort was not a happy bunny - that could only be a good sign in his present situation. Harry sat down, and waited to see what fate would throw at him next.  
  
Back at Privet Drive, Voldemort was livid. "HOW DID YOU LET HIM GET AWAY, YOU IMBECILES? YOU BOTH HAD HOLD OF HIM! YOU HAVE FAILED ME AGAIN", he screamed, "CRUCIO!, Crouch fell to the floor, writhing in agony as he felt the full force of Voldemort's anger. Eventually Voldemort released the curse, and disapparated in a foul temper, leaving the kitchen of Privet Drive full of nervous Death Eaters, a dead Vernon Dursley, and Petunia Dursley looking as though she might die of shock any minute.   
  
A sequence of pops sounded as the remaining Death Eaters disapparated, leaving just the Dursleys and a recovering Barty Crouch. Getting slowly to his feet, Crouch pointed his wand at Petunia Dursley. She screeched as he said gently, "Obliviate". Petunia looked at him blankly, then at Vernon lying on the floor. "What happened?" she asked weakly, in a state of confusion. "It looks like a heart attack, you'd better call for an ambulance", suggested Crouch. Petunia nodded to nobody in particular, and reached for the phone. Crouch picked Harry's wand up off the floor, walked out of the house, and with a pop, he was gone too. 


	5. Barty Crouch

Chapter 5 - Barty Crouch  
  
Harry had been sitting on the cold floor where he landed for about twenty minutes when he heard a door open. There, standing in the doorway, was a rather dishevelled Barty Crouch.  
  
"Potter", acknowledged Crouch, sounding quite relieved.  
  
"Crouch?!" replied Harry, half as a question, half as a statement.  
  
"Follow me, Potter" Crouch stated silkily, turning to walk away. He was limping badly, and his hands were trembling. Harry suspected Crouch had been the unlucky recipient of the anger he'd felt through his link with Voldemort. Without his wand, Harry felt vulnerable, but as he didn't have many options he followed Crouch up some stairs and into the hallway of a large house. He looked around. The decor was plain but quite pleasant, four more doors led off the hallway, and a large, wide staircase led to the upstairs rooms. One of the doors was open, leading to what looked like a large library.  
  
"Are you hurt, Potter?" Crouch asked as they entered the kitchen. "No" Harry replied warily. He watched suspiciously as Crouch made tea, and offered him biscuits. "I'm not going to poison you, Potter", sighed Crouch, glaring at Harry, "not today, anyway" he smirked, adding an orange-coloured potion to the tea, and drinking a blue potion neat.   
  
As the adrenaline gradually stopped pumping through Harry's veins, he realised there was something familiar about that voice, and something strangely comforting about the glare. And that smirk ... come to think of it, Crouch didn't look quite so much like Crouch any more. His hair was getting darker, his skin paler, he seemed taller somehow, his eyes looked black .... "Professor Snape?" whispered Harry in disbelief. He was so relieved, he wanted to jump up and kiss his most-hated Professor!  
  
"10 points to Gryffindor, Potter.", was the response. "You're definitely not Professor Snape, he'd never say that!" grinned Harry, and was rewarded with a genuine laugh from the man standing next to him. "Drink your tea, Potter, and don't move from here. I'm going to summon Dumbledore".  
  
A few minutes later, Snape returned with Dumbledore. The Headmaster sat down, lowering his half-moon glasses to look carefully at Harry, "How are you feeling, are you well?". Harry nodded, "I'm fine ... though if Professor Snape hadn't been there...", Dumbledore interrupted, "yes, yes, but he was there, so no need to dwell on that. Severus, are you badly hurt?", the Headmaster turned his attention to the older man, who was looking a bit better after his potion.  
  
"I'll live", replied Snape gruffly "but I think my cover's blown".  
  
"How?", asked Dumbledore, looking troubled. "Potter recognised me as Crouch. As soon as he calms down from today's failure, Voldemort will realise the story I told him doesn't add up", growled Snape, giving Harry his best death glare.  
  
"I'm sorry" said Harry meekly, "I didn't realise I'd said something wrong".   
  
"You weren't to know", Dumbledore reassured Harry. "Barty Crouch received the Dementor's Kiss, as you thought. However, as the ministry chose to hush-up the truth about Voldemort's rebirth, we were able to give Voldemort a different version of events. Crouch had been in Azkaban, then under the Imperious curse for a long time, followed by a year at Hogwarts impersonating Alastair Moody, so Voldemort and the other Death Eaters didn't know Crouch well enough to detect any differences in his behaviour. Professor Snape here, with his link to Voldemort, was able to return to spy on the inner circle, using a modified version of the polyjuice potion. Voldemort was under the impression that Crouch escaped Hogwarts without his deception being discovered".  
  
"And now I've ruined it" added Harry, "Will Voldemort know it was Professor Snape?".  
  
Dumbledore sighed, and poured himself a cup of tea. "I'm afraid so, Harry, I'm afraid so". 


	6. Summer with Snape

Chapter 6 – Summer with Snape  
  
The three sat for a while, drinking tea in a thoughtful, companionable silence. Eventually, Dumbledore spoke. "We cannot risk returning you to Privet Drive, Harry. I believe Hogwarts is the safest place for the rest of the summer."  
  
On hearing that, Harry's face lit up with a wide smile.  
  
"You are no longer safe, Harry. It is important now, more than ever, that you master Occlumency. Severus, I hope you will work with Harry to accomplish this", Dumbledore continued.  
  
Harry's face fell; he'd hoped the Headmaster would be teaching him. His lessons with Snape in his fifth and sixth year were nothing short of a nightmare.   
  
"Headmaster" Snape interrupted, obviously just as irritated as Harry, "I cannot teach the boy Occlumency. After all this time, he still cannot deflect a gentle attack. He's hopeless!".  
  
"Can't you teach me, Professor?", Harry asked Dumbledore hopefully.  
  
Dumbledore chuckled to himself at the irony of them finally being able to agree on something. If only Severus would look past his hatred of the boy's father, they would probably get on quite well – in some ways, they were quite alike. "No. I will not be spending much of my time at Hogwarts. As long as Voldemort can access your thoughts, Harry, you are not safe from attack anywhere. Even at Hogwarts. And neither is Professor Snape, now that you know about his work for the Order. It is important for both of you that Voldemort cannot search your mind for information. You must work together to defeat him".  
  
"And my 'work for the Order', as you put it", interjected Snape, "Voldemort is certain there is a spy in his inner circle. As you know, it will not take long for him to suspect my true identity once he checks up on Crouch. Only an ex-Death Eater would be able to receive his summons, and as Voldemort does not exactly offer a P45 and transferable pension rights when you choose to leave his service, ex-Death Eaters are few and far between".  
  
"We have two options. First, you do not answer his summons – that way Voldemort knows Crouch was the spy but cannot be certain you are involved. Second, you return and convince him that you, as Crouch, are loyal", Dumbledore spoke slowly and carefully, as if he were thinking aloud, "and risk discovery".  
  
Harry watched the two older wizards discussing the options, eventually deciding that Snape would answer Voldemort's call. The next worry was what would happen if Voldemort kept 'Crouch' long enough for the modified polyjuice to wear off. Harry hadn't realised how dangerous Snape's role was, no wonder he was such a snarky git. "Sir", Harry interrupted, "If Voldemort realises who you are, couldn't you just tell him that you regretted leaving his service, and after realising what a fool Dumbledore is … er no offence Professor", Harry blushed. Dumbledore smiled, his eyes sparkling with amusement, "None taken". Harry continued, "er… you realised that he wouldn't believe you wanted to return, so you decided to prove yourself to him using Crouch's identity in the hope he'd accept you back".  
  
"Don't be such an idiot, Potter! As if the Dark Lord would believe such a pack of lies," snapped Snape, "even from a skilled Occlumens such as me", he added smugly as an afterthought.  
  
"That's decided then", agreed Dumbledore brightly, as Snape wondered just what was agreed, as he didn't actually remember agreeing to anything. "As Professor Snape acknowledges, he is a very talented Occlumens. The two of you will spend the summer together. Harry," he continued in a more serious tone, "you will learn to block Voldemort, even if the two of you have to spend every waking minute together.".  
  
Dumbledore struggled not to laugh at the look of disgust from both Harry and Severus.  
  
"Severus, I believe you have Harry's wand? Harry, I will collect your other possessions from your aunt's home. It's time we returned to Hogwarts" 


	7. The Inner Circle

Chapter 7 – The Inner Circle  
  
48 hours later, Severus Snape – no longer appearing as Barty Crouch after 24 hours locked up without access to his potions or his wand – found himself bound tightly with magical ropes, and kneeling before a furious Lord Voldemort. He was surrounded by Death Eaters, and frantically trying to beat his tiredness and come up with a plan to get out of there alive so he could kill Potter for getting him in this mess.  
  
"Snape, I always knew you were foolhardy, but did you really think you would get away with this charade? You have betrayed me twice! You will not escape to do so a third time" Voldemort stared incredulously at the man at his feet. "Is there anything you wish to say before you die?"  
  
In desperation, Snape spoke the only words that came to mind. "My Lord, I deeply regretted leaving your service to work for that bumbling idiot Dumbledore. I was young, stupid, and afraid of being sent to Azkaban. I knew you would not accept me back after your rebirth, but when the opportunity arose, I thought if I could prove my loyalty to you as Crouch, at least I would have the honour of serving you, and in some small way redeem myself for my past foolishness".   
  
Snape inwardly kicked himself for sounding so pathetic, and awaited the curse that he hoped would end his life without much more pain. He hadn't realised that Voldemort's arrogance would allow him to consider his plea.  
  
"Yes, I can understand how you would want to return to my service. You have Dumbledore's trust, it's possible you could prove useful." said Voldemort, his voice cold and calculating. "Though I'm sure Dumbledore knows you are here now. You are reporting back to him!"  
  
"No, my lord", lied Snape, "After 16 years teaching the dunderhead mudbloods he admits to that school, I was desperate for a way to return to you. He does not know."  
  
"Interesting. I do not, however, believe you" replied Voldemort flatly.   
  
"Great. That's just great. Now I die looking an even bigger idiot than I did ten minutes ago", cursed Snape to himself.  
  
"But," Voldemort continued. Snape looked up, wondering what the arrogant bastard would come up with next. "I am prepared to give you a chance to prove your loyalty and worth to me". Voldemort's eyes narrowed, he looked far too pleased with himself.  
  
"Yes master", grovelled Snape, "I will do whatever it takes".   
  
"It's just a simple task", sneered Voldemort, "Bring me Harry Potter - dead or alive. If you do that, I may spare you. If not, expect to die in the most painful way imaginable."  
  
Voldemort released the bounds holding Snape, and returned his wand. "Go now, and do not return without the boy.".  
  
"My lord, it will not be an easy task, but I will succeed. Thank you for your leniency". Snape bowed, and disapparated.  
  
"Fool!" cried Voldemort when Snape had gone. He looked around at his Death Eaters. "He will die upon his return. You would all do well to remember that I do not show mercy to traitors!" 


End file.
